red
by katsuking
Summary: todoroki lays his eyes on her dress dipped in color red. Once he looks at her there will never be a 'going back' option – It has been like that a long before but he just decided that it is abnormal when she wears that red dress.


_;red_

 _Before he realizes, everything he hates somehow associates with his father - flames, forced marriages, an act of abuses, kuzumochi and red. Especially the color red. It is petty of him to hate the last two things, but that is just how much his impression toward the old man proven to be leaning more toward negative emotions._

 _But, for some reason, when his eyes glued on something – or rather on someone in front of him, the color red doesn't seems to have any cringe effects on him. It was vice versa._

' _Well, how do I look?'_

 _She tilted her head. Her hands grasping the fabric of the casual dress in wine color and slightly spin her body to give him a view on her side, making the hems of her dress swayed gently. He eyed her from head to toes – it is not require for him to, though, since she always looks best in any outfit of any colors, especially red, or so he think that is the case. It could because of her hero costumes that just lead him to think so. But the more he spends time with her, the more he found out that it wasn't the case, at all._

'… _Lookin' great, as usual,' Todoroki replies. No amounts of enthusiasm was put in his voice – not that he needs to. No one wants him to be out-of-character. Last time he did so, their friends assumed that he was dying or something to the point of them willingly to be his escort to wherever he goes. It is great to have friends like them but sometimes it is annoying to the core – something he learnt from that event._

 _Little did he know, he has yet learn anything, and only about to._

 _Todoroki looks her in eyes, quirking an eyebrow as she seems to be pouting her cheeks. Did he says something wrong?_

' _You've been saying the same thing as before.'_

Oh _, he thought, feels like he had just solved a difficult mathematic problem._ That is … the problem?

 _As he couldn't process nor find what is it that make his reply earlier a 'problem', Todoroki learnt that women is more difficult than mathematic questions._

' _Um, okay?' he carefully replies. 'I'm not lying. You know how bad I am at lying.'_

 _She stared at him. Under her stares, he feels uncomfortable all of sudden. Not in a bad way. The feeling reminded him of when he overheated himself, but this is a different. It gives him a pleasant aftertaste rather than an agonizing burns. A sighs came out of her mouth, as she, in defeat, walks in his direction. But not to him and stops at certain clothing section and starts to browse other garments._

' _Is there something you even like, Todoroki-san?' she asked. Her eyes busily checking out the dresses._

 _His reply was fast. 'That's rude.' He stares at her back, travelled up till his eyes set on her nape. 'Even I have something I like.'_

' _Oh?' Yaoyorozu turned her head at him, forcing him to lock eyes with hers. 'Like_ what _?'_

Uh, that feeling again _. He averted his eyes. '…Cold soba?'_

' _Of course,' she murmurs. Back to her activity, Todoroki finally feels like he has been freed from her stares and looks at her back. 'I think I'll browses some more so it'll take more time. You don't have anything urgent after this, right?'_

' _Yeah.'_

 _But she never hears it. In her own world, muttering enduringly under her breaths, it makes his presence become less relevant and unnoticeable. He sighed. This never happen before. each times he spent with her has never once be as tiring as hanging around their hyperactive classmate, but now he just want this to end as soon as possible._

 _No, it is not like he tired of hanging around with her. Yaoyorozu is fun to be with and the only person in the class he can related most. It is only that things somehow had changes – well, maybe, it is only him that changed. He sometimes feels a bit strange when with her._

 _Todoroki lays his eyes on her dress dipped in color red. Once he looks at her there will never be a 'going back' option. It has been like that a long before but he just decided that it is abnormal when she wears that red dress._

 _Red dress …_ red _._

 _A color he had often seen in mirror, the color of his left side of hair, the color that represents that person – the only color he couldn't stand._

 _But when it is her, red seems to be bearable to see. It was a wonder to him, but the truth eventually crawled to him and when it does, the burden on his shoulder feel lighten a bit, or something like that. he started to realizes more about her._

 _His father did hold a few qualities in him, good or bad._

 _But Yaoyorozu?_

 _She is as if a represent of the color red itself._

 _She has most of feminine qualities in her than other girls he had met, and no wonder since she is raised in strict surroundings. Her passiveness can get the best of her but mostly it is her vigorous trait that stood out amongst all. Her determination to strive to be a better hero for the society in her own styles. Her natural leadership, her courage, and her passion – all of that contrary to what his father had and this alone makes her an amazing individual._

 _It is beyond amazing._

 _She_ is _amazing._

 _Probably even more than him._

' _Todoroki-san?'_

 _He flinched. The warmth transmitted from the touch of her fingertips bring him back to the earth. He stepped back in reflexes. 'Y-yeah?'_

 _She quirked an eyebrow. 'Are you okay? You were spacing off earlier.'_

' _Yeah, I'm okay,' he exclaimed. He cleared her throat. 'So … so have you done yet?'_

' _I'm done.' her two hands hold two dresses, which one of them is from the one she wore earlier. Now, the question, when the hell did she changes back to her attire? 'So, have you chooses anything yet?'_

 _Todoroki looks taken aback._

 _Chooses?_

 _Chooses_ what _? He thought,_ she didn't mean … the dresses, right?

 _How can this situation be any awkward than this. Is it her Quirk or something?_

' _Uh, I think I'm fine.' He smiles nervously._

 _Yaoyorozu slightly tilted her head. 'Are you sure?' she sounds dissatisfied of his statements. He simply nodded. Then, she started walks passes him, and for a second there he thought she was convinced with him and go to the counter. How he was wrong._

 _Holding a plain blue tie from nearby shelves specifically for men's ties, she gives him a view on the fabric and looks at him straight in eyes. 'You know, when we first entered this store, I always thought that this might suits you – blue, it is.'_

' _Blue?' he blurted. It is not exactly his favorite color. But the first color he would chooses from over red, derived from his rebellion against his father. It is petty of him. But a little reminder of that person, even in a seconds could foul his mood faster than the speed of light – it is all about him, he knows. But perhaps, this little moment, probably turned into something else, more than an addition to his compilation of awkward memories._

' _You don't like blue?'_

 _He shook his head. 'Why do you think blue suits me?'_

 _She is silent for a while but her dark purple eyes remains locking with his and the more he indulged himself to stare through that eyes, the more he found how her eyes looks like an entire universe – or is it only him?_

 _The next moment, when she smiles in what seems to be an effortless way, she took his breath away, just as simple as that. Yet it didn't feel displeasing, at all_

' _Because you represents blue so well.'_

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic, i hope you like it. i decide to post here since on tumblr, i got a reviews that this was great and i was happy so i thought i will write more in near future, if i got any idea. mostly i draw. i'm usually on tumblr so if you want my url, please tell me. i will give you ^^

once again, i hope this is to your liking!


End file.
